


A Weekend Night

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Greed gets what he wants, and apparently he wants Roy Mustang... Roy will consider most anything - it's not a weeknight, after all.





	A Weekend Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выходной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962762) by [fandom_FMA_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> From yaoi_challenge on LJ; originally posted December 22nd, 2006.
> 
> for Kibbles

Roy had rather quickly figured out that he was being watched from the opposite corner of the dark bar, but he was used to being watched. He knew he was handsome, and he knew that he'd just had a date end rather badly and needed a drink. If someone was interested in spending the evening with him and was both attractive and had a personality that wasn't comparable with an overly vapid gnat, Roy was fairly sure he'd consider it.

One more glass and he'd consider a whole lot of things that during the week would never even cross his mind.

"You look like a man who needs another drink."

Roy smiled. He'd gone home with men before. But always with a good reason.

"I might," Roy replied, watching as his new companion signaled for the lone waitress to come over to their table.

"You're an alchemist, aren't you?" the man asked. Roy nodded, wondering just how long he'd been followed. Out of uniform, there wasn't a thing about him, outwardly, that marked him as being unique.

"Roy Mustang," Roy said. "Flame Alchemist."

The man smiled. "I like playing with fire."

"When fire is willing?" Roy questioned.

Their drinks arrived.

The man shook his head. "Call me greedy, but I tend to get what I want."

Roy raised an eyebrow as he reached for his drink.

"Greed, huh?"

The man smiled and took off his sunglasses, staring at Roy. Roy swallowed the liquor; he knew he really didn't have much of a choice and perhaps that was for the better. He hadn't done anything even remotely dangerous in far too long, unless flirting daily with papercuts fell into that category.

Not that the man, Greed, really looked dangerous. Just well-informed, probably read the papers or something to know who he was.

They left the bar together, and Roy completely missed the glance that Greed gave over to another table, one where the four occupants seemed to be a little over-dressed and hunched over, nursing their drinks as if they were being forced to sit there.

Roy didn't miss Greed's hand sliding over his ass, a little too friendly for being on the street, yet for some reason he didn't protest. He'd probably done it to enough women in the past that this was some twisted version of equivalent exchange coming back to bite him -- grab him in the ass.

And when pulled into a back alley and kissed, Roy didn't really care why the man knew who he was or why he didn't have a real name or that his date had gone worse than one of Havoc's dates...

He slipped his own hands beneath Greed's vest, curious and surprised to find hard muscle.

"There's..."

"Yeah," Roy interrupted. A cheap, trashy hole of a hotel. He'd been there and he knew anyone lingering in the lobby would look the other way. It was the sort of place no one admitted to seeing anyone else in, because that would be admitting that they were there, too.

Small room, one bed, Greed's hands still on him, pulling away clothing. Roy wondered if he was being greedy, himself, letting his body get the better of him as he started stripping Greed.

He hadn't wanted to waste this on the gnat, after all. Better to use his skill on someone equally attractive, interesting, and... well, neither had necessarily needed to seduce one another.

Roy was pushed down on the bed, a little surprised when Greed started kissing and licking at the back of his neck and working downward on a strange and random path down his back.

"I want to enjoy every inch of you, and make you enjoy every inch of me," Greed commented, as if he could read Roy's very thoughts.

Roy gasped when he felt the push of Greed's erection against his thigh. Hard. So hard. It had been awhile since he'd taken the role of bottom, but he could - he would. This time, at least. He knew how much pleasure there could be in it, and he was curious if Greed knew that little fact. Many men didn't.

But that was a matter for another time, Roy knew as fingers started exploring lower on his body. The man above him would get whatever he wanted and Roy wouldn't be spending the night alone. The perfect trade, really. Equivalent exchange, as much as it applied to sex.

At least Greed had found some lotion somewhere, pushing some of it inside of him - Roy shivered at that, because it was cold and he preferred heat.

Greed guided him up, onto his hands and knees before positioning himself behind Roy. Roy was thankful that Greed - the name alone said so many things and Roy was starting to enjoy the connotations - seemed to delight in mutual pleasure. Hands were on his cock just before Greed pressed forward with his own erection, spreading Roy's legs farther and pushing him completely open.

Roy cried out without meaning to; normally he was the subdued sort in bed. Normally, well, it was a weekend and normally didn't matter. Greed moaned, thrusting forward without giving Roy time to relax. He wouldn't, Roy realized. Not the sort.

But the hands on him didn't let up, either, pulling Roy towards a sort of almost overwhelming release before he even wanted to think about coming. But he let go anyway, closing his eyes and muttering something and feeling the hot splash of his own come hit his stomach. He heard Greed's satisfied groan and tried to move to meet Greed's thrusts somewhere in his own haze.

He would be owned, just for the night. He'd do dangerous things. He was a dangerous thing. And so, too, was Greed. He smiled as Greed shuddered above him and came in three swift motions before pushing Roy down and lying on top of him, until their sweat wasn't keeping them warm and Greed slid to the side.

"Thanks for the drink," Roy commented. Greed smiled. The night wasn't over yet.


End file.
